


Youkai Mansion...?

by TiaraSundaes



Category: Mad Father (Video Game), Touhou Project
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaraSundaes/pseuds/TiaraSundaes
Summary: When Yukari Yakumo invites Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame to investigate a "youkai infested mansion" in the Outside World, they are skeptical at first but decide to gather their courage and go anyways.Meanwhile, Aya Drevis is trying to save her father, exploring her childhood home for clues and possibilities. But she starts catching glimpses of unfamiliar people, and finds a magical strip of paper in in her non-magical mansion...
Relationships: Dio/Aya Drevis, Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa





	Youkai Mansion...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimu finds Marisa trying to climb a tree. Not wanting to abandon her girlfriend, she stops her work and helps her climb the tree together. They then enjoy looking over Gensokyo from the top of a tree.

The sun was shining, and the autumn leaves were blowing gently outside of the Hakurei Shrine. Having to clean up the backyard area, Reimu Hakurei was sweeping up the leaves that have fallen. Near the backyard was a tree, which was making noises, to which Reimu ignored.  
"Okay, I'll just have to clean up that patch and-"  
"Oh goddammit, why can't I just get up! Stupid tree!"  
Ah. So it was her.  
Reimu sighed, put down her broom, and walked over to the tree.  
"Hey, if you keep trying to claw at that, the only thing that'll happen is you falling off the tree and I don't want that to happen."  
Marisa Kirisame peeked out of the other side and grinned sheepishly. Her apron and dress was covered in dirt, and her witch hat was tipped off slightly to the side, almost about to fall off.  
"Aww...c'mon Reimu! It ain't gonna hurt if you try, won't it?"  
"Well, you've been trying hard enough I'm sure." Marisa giggled again.  
"But really, I wanna get up that tree...can you help me then?"  
Reimu stared at her wide-eyed.  
"H-help you!? I've got other things to do y'know! I can't just go around climbing trees!"  
"The only thing you're doing is sweeping leaves. That's no fun. Climbing a tree? That's fun."  
"Marisa, you're wasting my time. If you want to clean up and help me sweep the backyard, you can meet me back there."  
The magician sighed, propping up her hat normally again, her eyes droopy and filled with disappointment. Reimu hated seeing Marisa like this, and she knew this very well. But no matter how many times Reimu wanted to resist, she couldn't...  
"Alright, we can climb it."  
Marisa's eyes immediately lighted up again and she squealed excitedly, her hat beginning to tip off again. Reimu smiled and fixed it before walking in front of the tree.  
"Right...so what have you done to get up so far?"  
"Well, I've tried climbing it normally, failed, try finding steps to climb on, also failed, looked for my broom, realised that I left it in the shop, so that 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 failed..."  
"Here, let's just take it slow and help each other."  
Reimu rolled up her sleeves and swung at the tree, slowly making her way up, Marisa beaming at her in excitement.

***

"You never told me Gensokyo was this nice from the top of a tree."  
"Well, it's my first time climbing one to the top too, therefore it's a surprise for both of us!"  
The girls had reached the top now, and were looking at the setting sun over Gensokyo. It highlighted all the buildings and temples, you could even see the Scarlet Devil Mansion from up there.  
"How many times do you actually get to rest these days?" Marisa asked, looking over at Reimu.  
"Not many...maybe about once every few weeks. But I'll take a good rest for you."  
Marisa grinned triumphantly. "You really are the best girlfriend in the world."  
"Come over and give me a kiss then."  
Laughing, Marisa leaned over and softly kissed Reimu. Warm and tender, the way she would always give kisses in peaceful moods. They burst out into more giggling fits afterwards.  
"Reimu, can I stay over?"  
"For the fourth time this week?"  
"F-fourth time!?!?"  
Marisa flushed red, and Reimu stifled back a laugh.  
"Yes you can, only if you promise to look after the shop tomorrow."  
"With you?"  
Reimu pondered for a moment, but smiled again. "With me."  
Suddenly, a 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘱 was heard, and the two girls looked down to see...a portal?  
Pocket-like, with eyes all over the inside, red ribbons seemingly tying it together at the end...Reimu knew this portal all too well.  
A step was heard. Two steps. The dusting of a dress. The opening of a parasol.  
Yukari Yakumo smiled up at them.  
"Hello girls. Mind if I have a chat with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here it is. My first AO3 book.  
> Still haven't gotten used to everything and will edit anything if there are mistakes. Hope this becomes a good series in the long run.
> 
> This chapter was specifically based on a prompt by pairing-prompts on Tumblr. Prompt is 'Imagine your OTP climbing a tall tree together.'


End file.
